unforgettable
by ChenziKyu
Summary: " aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan itu. . . melupakan kejadian itu. Kecuali aku. . .amnesia "


**Warning : BoysLove, BoyxBoy!**

**Cast : Siwon, Sungmin, . . . . .**

**emmh *_akan ada yang tidak terduga_ XD**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**"Unforgettable"**

* * *

'' Kriiingg! Kriiingg! Kriiingg! ''

.

Tepat pukul 06.00 pagi, ketika jam beker dalam ruangan itu mulai menggema begitu nyaring.

Namja itu menarik tubuhnya. Dengan mata yang masih saja terpejam, disandarkan punggung itu pada kepala ranjang. Perlahan ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjang tempat ia berbaring. Meraih jam beker dan menekan suatu tombol, membuat seketika ruangan itu kembali sunyi.

'' Pagi yang cerah rupanya! '' Gumam namja itu seusai membuka jendela kamarnya.

Ia lalu berdiri sembari merentangkan sepasang tangannya, membiarkan angin pagi menerobos masuk, dirasakannya angin telah berhasil membelai kulit putihnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Namja itu mengenal betul langkah kaki yang ia dengar. Segera ia memutar tubuhnya, dan mendapati sesosok namja manis berdiri dihadapannya. Namun dengan posisi berkacak pinggang sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'' Hyung, kenapa bangun sepagi ini? Apa tidurmu kurang nyenyak semalam? ''

Namja itu terus saja bertanya, meski yang lebih tua sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan darinya. Dan. . .

'' Kau belum mandi Wonie? Segeralah mandi, aku akan menunggumu di mobil. ''

'' Mwo? Hyung tidak sopan! Mana boleh seperti itu? Seharusnya hyung- appo! ''

Belum sempat namja itu menyerukan protesnya, jitakan keras telah sukses mendarat di kepalanya.

'' Kenapa hyung memukulku? '' Protes namja itu sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Melihatnya seperti itu, Sang hyung hanya bisa meringis menahan tawa.

Bagaimana bisa, seorang namja tampan yang dikenal banyak orang begitu cool dan selalu nampak berkarisma, tanpa sungkan menunjukkan sisi aegyonya pada hyungnya yang begitu manis itu.

'' Dasar namja babo! Siapa yang akan percaya jika aku bilang kau bahkan jauh lebih manis dari Yoona ssi. '' Gumam namja itu nyaris tak terdengar.

Namja tampan itu mendengar hyungnya mengatakan sesuatu, namun samar-samar '' Hyung bilang apa? ''

'' Berhentilah bertanya! Lihat itu! " Sungmin lalu menunjuk ke arah nakas dengan dagunya.

'' Mwo? Jam beee. . .rapa sekarang? 06.15? Tapi. . .aku. . .belum. . . "

Belum sempat Siwon meneruskan perkataaanya, Sungmin sudah mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke kamar mandi.

'' Tapi hyung. . .aku harus. . . "

Sekali lagi Sungmin memotong perkataan namja itu.

" Sudah aku siapkan, jadi segera bersiap. Kutunggu di mobil. "

Tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kalinya, Siwon bergegas mandi. Ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan hyungnya.

_CHENZI_

Sungmin yang memang sudah berada di dalam mobil, sedari tadi sibuk mencari sesuatu. Namja itu nampak cemas, yang ia cari tidak ada. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu, segera diambil tasnya yang berwarna pink itu. Seketika wajahnya kembali cerah setelah mendapati sesuatu yang ia cari.

Foto lama. Foto yang diambil 17 tahun lalu saat ia merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke 10 di Daegu Tower. Dalam foto itu terdapat dirinya, appa dan eomma, serta hyungnya. Ia lalu membalik foto itu. Nampak tulisan yang ia yakini adalah tulisan tangan hyungnya.

**''_ Happy Bhirtday-10. Minie. . . _**

**_Hyung, eomma dan appa menyayangimu. Saranghe._**

**_Daegu, January 01th 2001 ''_**

Didekatkan foto itu pada dadanya. Mendekapnya begitu kuat, sangat kuat.

Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan memory masa lalu tentang ia dan keluarganya terngiang dalam ingatannya. Satu persatu ingatan masa lalunya nampak sangat jelas. Namja itu lalu tersenyum saat mengingat ia dan hyungnya berebut jjangmyun yang dibawakan eommanya saat ulang tahunnya.

Namun senyuman itu kembali padam digantikan wajah yang terlihat begitu suram. Ingatannnya terhenti saat kecelakaan yang ia dan keluarganya alami 17 tahun lalu. Kecelakaan yang terjadi seusai merayakan ulangtahunnya di Daegu Tower. Saat itu hanya dirinya yang selamat dalam kecelakaan. Appa dan eommanya meninggal, dan hyungnya-

Hyungnya. . .

Pada saat kecelakaan terjadi, hyungnya terlempar keluar melewati pembatas jembatan yang tepat dibawahnya adalah lautan luas. Polisi tidak menemukan jasad hyungnya meski pencarian dilakukan selama 3 tahun lebih.

" Hyung. . .appa. . .eomma. . .aku. . .rindu kalian! ''

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah berada disampingnya sekarang.

'' Hyung merindukan mereka? ''

" . . . . . "

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang telah duduk disebelahnya kini, namja itu. . .

Ia raih tubuh yang begitu rapuh itu dalam dekapannya, membelai surai hitam itu dengan lembut.

'' Menangislah jika itu membuat hyung lebih baik. "

Namja itu seketika menangis. Pertahanannya begitu saja runtuh diiringi derasnya cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata indah sungmin.

**'_ Kau begitu rapuh hyung. Kau mudah pecah. Biarkan aku menjagamu semampu yang aku bisa, hingga kau temukan pundak lain yang akan memberimu kekuatan, lengan lain yang akan mendekapmu, jari lain yang akan menghapus piluh dan air matamu, dan hati lain yang akan mengisi ruang dalam jiwamu, hingga sampai saat itu tiba, biarkan aku menjagamu hyung. . . '_**

**_._**

_._

**TBC**

* * *

Review = lanjut.

So, mind to Review?


End file.
